Of Cats and Bats
by BreeHime
Summary: Dying once never meant the end. Nine more lives to spend wisely. And one sexy Bat to make it a whirl. TerryOC
1. Welcome to Gotham

**Author Note:** This is my first Batman fic, so I hope you all like it.

Please review~! Flames are used for roasting marshmellows.

* * *

**  
|Welcome to Gotham City|  
**

Faye rolled her eyes at the sign as she drove past it and yawned. That sign had been fixed so many times; she didn't know why they bothered. The crime here was higher than any other city in the entire US of A, even with the police actually stepping up to the job now. Just as she entered city limits her cell phone went off and she pressed the button in her car to turn it on.

"Hi dad." She smiled at the man who had raised her as his daughter for a moment before looking back at the road ahead.

"Hey there princess, I was checking to see if you made it yet." Richard Grayson had to have been the most over protective man she had ever known in her life. But that was one of the reasons she loved him so very much.

"Yup, just passed city limits and heading to my new apartment. How is mom?" Just as Faye has asked her question, the redheaded former Titan poked her head on the screen beside her father.

"I'm doing just fine dear. How was the drive?"

"Boring. I wish I had teleportation powers or something like that. Make life so much easier. Or flying…flying would be cool."

"Are you upset that you don't have superpowers?" Kori frowned; she was always fretting that her adopted child would feel left out in the family of superheroes.

Faye laughed and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, "don't worry about it mom, I just think it would have been cool. Then again, dad made it on his own just fine. I'm gonna have to let you go now though, I'm pulling up to my apartment."

"Take care sweetie." Faye's parents smiled and waved bye as she shut off her engine.

"Mom, make sure that dad doesn't stress his heart out. Love you both and talk to you later." The 5 foot 7 inch tall girl slid out of her car and grabbed the last dufflebag that needed to be put into her apartment. Her friends and family had already helped her move in not too long ago but she had still had some stuff at the Titan's tower in her room.

She sighed as she dropped down her heavy duffle on the ground of her living room. There was a piece of her that had wanted to stay in San Francisco, but for the most part she knew that she had to leave the city behind if only for a short while. It felt too much like she was living in her parents' shadows. Not only would it be easier in Gotham City, but also there was always Bruce to count on.

Speaking of Bruce…

"Hey Bruce, you're probably sleeping so I'm just leaving a message. I got here safely and I'm all settled in. I'll be by tomorrow at some point in time to check up on you. I hope you're doing well old man. Lots of love."

Faye smiled at the phone and hung it up before flopping down face first onto her bed for a quick catnap. She woke herself up an hour later feeling much better than she had before her nap. The girl glanced at the clock before jumping into the shower and scrubbing up. The clock read 11 pm when she was wrapped up in her towel and she soon dropped it to slip into her own suit.

Now just because her parents and the rest of her family were superheroes, didn't mean that she couldn't have her own little bit of fun. Faye slid a full leather suit on and zipped it fully up before sliding her mask on over her face.

If there was going to be a new Batman, why not a new Catwoman? Oh she'd do her very best to please her family in being a superhero, but sometimes a girl just wants to have fun. When her outfit was complete she was in a full leather suit complete with heeled boots and a cat mask. She lifted the whip out of its case and tied it to her hip as a tail and slid on the gloves that had nails made out of diamonds. So very sparkly. For the final touches she added red lipstick to her full lips before she was ready to go.

Batwoman and Batgirl were so overrated, even as much as she liked Barbara Gordon.

The newly transformed woman opened her window and began the swift climb to the top so she could begin that little adventure for the pretty necklace she had seen on her way home. When the new Cat arrived at her destination, she lashed her whip onto a pole and slid down slowly to the window on the second floor building.

"Hmm, such a pretty piece. I'll take that off your hands." Faye purred softly and used one diamond finger to cut out a hole to slip her hand in. Just as her fingers brushed the silver and ruby necklace a deep voice rumbled by her ear.

"That's quite naughty. Didn't your parents teach you that stealing is bad?"

Catwoman smiled and showed off her fangs, (courtesy of dental surgery). As she hung upside down she winked at Gotham's saviour and snatched the necklace before leaping back up to the top of the building. "I suppose they really thought it was up to me. And what girl can resist such a beautiful piece?" She smiled and rubbed the silver along her cheek with two of her diamond nails.

"New to town?" Batman questioned in his deep husky voice as she countered his first punch. She twirled and went back-to-back with him, pressing one long leg out against his own. One of her clawed hands reached back to teasingly brush his hip with her sharp nails before she moved. The girl was a full 5 inches shorter than him and it only furthered her interest, she loved tall men.

"Actually I am. Do you think that you have time to show me around?" She purred out as she used his shoulders to vault over him. She did a handspring to distance herself further from him and he rushed towards her.

"I really don't have time." Batman went to kick her and she dropped down to slide between his legs before rising up and pressing her form against his own. She wrapped her arms around his chest tightly and pressed her chest against his back as she whispered in his ear. "I'll try to be a good kitty next time Bats, but I just wanted some fuun." Then with a giggle she licked his cheek and turned to run away from him.

"You're not getting away!" He growled out, wiping his cheek off as he turned around but she had already moved to the next rooftop and was oddly enough, moving just like a cat on all fours to get from place to place swiftly.

"Terry, just turn in for the night. Get back here." Bruce told the current Batman through his com-link, "We'll figure things out about your new thief."


	2. Introductions

**Author Note:** I know it's cliché, but I'm mixing it up somewhat in a little bit~.  
Please review!

* * *

**Introductions**

The next morning Faye admired the necklace she had stolen in the afternoon sunlight before placing it in a box deep within her room. "Such pretty things. I like pretty things, they make me feel so goood." She giggled and swayed to the music that played from her computer. When her blue-grey eyes glanced at the clock they widened slightly and she frowned, pursing her lips in thought.

"If I leave now I can make it to Bruce's house in half an hour. I'll stay there for a bit and then come back here and get ready for my next play date. Puurrfect!" Faye swayed her hips as she got dressed in a pair of tight jeans that flared at the bottoms and an off the shoulder black shirt that tied all the way up the back. She even put on comfortable skater shoes in case of lots of walking.

Five minutes later she pulled out of her parking lot in her vehicle to head to Wayne Manor. As she drove she blared the music and could barely sit still, not only had last nights activities got her excited but also the new Batman seemed oh so deliciously sexy. His voice alone made her want to jump his bones. Faye arrived at the mansion in record time; it had only taken her 20 minutes instead of the usual half hour.

When she pulled up to the driveway she called the mansion, "Hey Bruce, mind letting a starving girl in?" Of course the old man hung up on her immediately but at least he opened the gates for her. She didn't bother driving the whole way up and merely parked as soon as her car was safe. From there she walked the rest of the way, stopping to pat Ace on the head before the animal and girl alike went in.

"Uncle Bruce, I'm heeere." Faye called out to the empty, dark mansion. She could really see how this place was before he got old and made everyone ditch him. It had been a grand place and her parents said there was always laughter and parties. Now it was dusty and hardly used. As she looked closer, it wasn't as dusty as she thought. Someone was taking care of her old uncle and she had no doubts it was the Batman she saw the night before.

Bruce limped towards his niece and she wrapped the old man up in a hug. "Long time, no see uncle. You look well, is it your new assistant taking care of you?" Faye smiled at the elderly Batman and walked with him to the kitchen so she could fix them some lunch.

"I take care of myself." He grumbled as he took a seat at the table. She shook her head and placed a kiss on his wrinkled cheek, "I imagine your assistant is keeping you alive more than you are yourself uncle."

"Humph." Bruce then picked up the holographic newspaper just as she set down a cup of coffee with some milk in it for him, seeing as he didn't like cream or sugar. He nodded before picking it up and beginning to drink it. The holographic newspaper was nothing like back in his prime, it was now a metal board that showed the news recordings and other tidbits of written news.

"So I was wondering if I should go back to school? You know to get my last year done." Faye ran her finger along the rim of her own coffee mug before she glanced up at her surrogate uncle. "I already picked one out, I was just wondering what you think."

"Go. Learn. I thought your dad was having you graduate before you moved." The old man lifted his yellowing eyes to look at his niece with a little bit of a glare.

Faye chuckled nervously and scratched her neck, "I wanted to graduate here. I mean, I know you and dad were home-schooled, but I like the idea of being educated in the same place at least." She turned around to the stove to stir the spaghetti as it boiled, already having a frying pan heating up the pre-made sauce.

"Something smells good." A masculine voice rang out through the kitchen and she had to stop a smile from spreading on her lips. It was a wonder that Bruce's new Batman didn't get jumped for his voice alone. She turned around as she took the pot of noodles off of the heat to dump the water. "Bruce you don't usua-oh hello."

The girl smiled at the teen that had entered the doorway and glanced at her uncle. "I imagine that he is your assistant?" She spoke before dumping the steaming water into the strainer. No matter how far technology advanced, the old ways were always better. Or so that is what her family taught her.

Bruce looked up at the young man who had entered and then looked at his niece. "I suppose he is." He set down the holo-paper and took a drink from his coffee just as Faye set down a large bowl with the spaghetti and sauce within it for him. "Looks good."

"The old man isn't very good at introductions." Bruce's assistant walked around the island counter where Bruce was sitting and held his hand out for Faye to take. "My name is Terry."

Faye looked at his hand before accepting it with a smile. "Faye. Is there a last name to go along with that first one?" She asked teasingly as she moved to dish two more bowls out. Terry eyed the shorter female and accepted the bowl as she offered it to him with a fork.

"McGinnis. And you?"

"I'll let you try and figure that one out." She said before beginning to eat her food, which smelled oh so good. "And you should eat up quickly, he's almost done." Faye nodded towards where her uncle was quietly forking his own noodles and sauce.

Terry dropped the subject with a sigh and began to eat where he was standing, looking the new girl over. She stood at about 5'7" compared to his 6'0", and had black hair with red highlights and blue eyes with grey flecks within them. Her body was lithe, she had the grace of a dancer with all of her movements and she walked lightly on the balls of her feet as if she was ready for a fight at any moment. Just as Terry began to eye how exactly she was built, Bruce cleared his throat and threw a look at his protégée. He blushed slightly at being caught and placed his now empty bowl in the sink to wash later.

"Fayelin, we're heading down. When you're done, come join us." Bruce placed a withered hand on his niece's shoulder gently before walking off using his cane for help. Ace, the big loveable Great Dane mix that he was, sat down next to Faye's stool as Bruce walked away. He had adopted her even for all her feline traits when she was a child.

"Gotcha." Faye grabbed the newspaper that Bruce had been reading, looking up just in time to catch Terry's gaze. She slid a sly wink in his direction before continuing her reading. He cleared his throat slightly as he walked away with a light blush.

She finished not much after the two men left the kitchen and washed the dishes that she had made messy. It was a habitual thing before Terry started taking care of her old uncle seeing as he was getting on in the years. Faye would come and stay with her uncle and to the cooking, cleaning and even made sure that downstairs was fine.

"C'mon Ace, let's check up on those boys." Faye rubbed behind the Dane's ears before the two of them walked to the secret entrance to the batcave. She tugged at the one spot on the grandfather clock before it opened and she began to walk down the many stairs.

"So who is she, old man?" Terry's voice echoed slightly in the vast underground. He wasn't suited up yet and was instead standing behind Bruce's chair looking for any information on the new thief.

"My niece." Bruce was always to the point; Faye smiled at this and sat on the last step. She placed her finger over her lips as Ace looked in her direction.

"So that means…" Terry's voice trailed off as he caught onto what Bruce was trying to tell him without actually saying it.

"Yes, she is Dick's daughter."

"Adopted, unfortunately. I would have loved to be their blood child." Faye stood up and brushed off the back of her pants as her and Ace walked to the two 'boys'. "Dad and mom have been the greatest to me."

Terry rubbed the back of his head as Faye came into view and into the conversation. "I couldn't think about any other way."

The girl smiled at the much taller boy, "That's okay McGinnis, I knew you'd get it out of uncle Bruce." She circled her arms around her uncle's shoulders and squeezed tightly before releasing him. He always tensed when she hugged him, no matter how old she was.

"I should head home though before it gets too late. School is tomorrow." She placed a gentle kiss on Bruce's withered cheek and put down a hand for Ace to stay put. "I'll show myself out uncle."

"Good night Fayelin." Bruce turned back to his computers and began to type. Terry looked at the old man and shook his head slightly. It was amazing that the girl didn't give up on her uncle even after all these years, and she wasn't even blood related.

"Does she know who her real parents are?" Terry asked as he leaned against a counter. He folded his well-muscled arms over his chiselled chest as he watched his mentor, the former Batman.

"I can't recall if Dick or Kori ever told her. One of their enemies had a baby girl and died, so naturally Kori felt that it would be best if they raised her as their own seeing as she couldn't get pregnant."

"That would be Robin/Nightwing and Starfire, right? Why couldn't she get pregnant?" The boy's voice was slightly muffled as he began to get dressed in his Batman suit and still learn more about Bruce's pretty niece.

Bruce turned his chair around as Terry slipped his mask on, "They never found out why not. It just never happened. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."


	3. Of Thievery and School

**Author Note:** Not much to say, but please review and enjoy the story!  
Flames are used to roast things.

* * *

**Of Thievery and School**

"Oh dearest kitten, I shall rescue you and bring you home~." Faye twirled around on the roof of the pound and broke inside much the same way she had at the jewellery store. Within it she saw a bunch of dogs and a few cats. However there was one in particular she wanted. When she had come earlier she had seen the very cat that had saved her life as a child. It never aged and it always knew where she was, no matter how far she went away.

"Here sweetie, we know that cages don't hold you dearest." Catwoman cooed as she sliced open the lock holding the small ball of fur behind metal. "There, there Felix." She cuddled the cat to her chest and looked him over from beneath her mask. He was a black Egyptian Mau with silver spots decorating his coat and a few flecks of silver in his black fur. What really made her kitten unique were his purple eyes that seemed all knowing, even when he was born.

Felix meowed softly as he rubbed his head against her cheek and began to purr softly. Faye pulled her friend away from her face to look him over before setting him on her shoulder. "Let's go."

She exited the same way she entered and flipped onto the rooftop to begin heading off to the next jewellery store that held so many sparkling beauties. Felix trotted beside her and leaped as she leaped on all fours to walls, pipes and even onto other rooftops. "Thank you Felix. For the adventure and thrill and the senses I never would have had." Faye did a front flip onto the next building and the cat next to her leapt onto her shoulder with a loud meow.

Catwoman did a twirl, her whip-tail twirling around in a circle as she did so. Her diamond nails glinted in the moonlight and she lifted them up to admire them shining. "Cyborg was so sweet by giving me these." Her father's teammate Cyborg was one of the only people she knew who could cut diamonds in such a smooth perfect shape.

With her admiring done she set Felix down on the ground and extended her nails out. "Go home kitten, I'm getting some sparkles and I don't want you to get hurt." The cat meowed out a response before bounding away in the opposite direction.

The woman knelled down on the glass roof and cut a large circle out and pulled it up with her nails. She set aside the heavy glass before she slid her body down into it. Quickly she used her whip to latch onto a pole to swing herself to safety on a balcony and then glanced around at the store she was in.

"Hurry it up. What if the Bat shows up?"

Catwoman frowned and peered over the ledge at a group of men on the ground. They had guns and the normal things a robber would. She sighed and leapt to land on the ground quite safely. Only she was allowed to steal.

"My, my, boys. Are you trying to take those beauties?"

"What do you want?" They pointed their guns at her and she faked a yawn, showing her fangs before uncoiling her whip in her hand.

"I just don't think that it's fair for you to be hogging all these wonderful pieces." Catwoman grabbed the necklace nearest to her and did up the clasp on it around her neck. "Now isn't that better? You better leave before you-know-who comes." She gave a flirtatious smile and stage whispered her last sentence.

"Leave or I'll shoot!" One of the men yelled, which only provoked her to step forward. True to his word he squeezed the trigger and she went wild. Her body dodged the shot reflexively before she cracked her whip and caught his hand in its grip. She yanked in such a way that he immediately dropped his weapon before she dropped down to avoid another shot at her. Catwoman did a front flip and threw a kick aimed at one of the robber's chests.

Just then a loud crashing noise sounded and the dark form of Batman appeared from the roof. "No one invited me." His deep voice sounded out before a shot was taken at him.

Catwoman hissed and tackled the man who had shot at him although the Batman had dodged. She punched the robber in the face three times before she was forced to do a handspring backwards with her whip gripped in her free hand. "You spoil all the fun in things. Party pooper." She stuck her tongue out at Batman and twirled to avoid a punch aimed at her. She grabbed the fist that had tried to strike her and smacked the man in the back of the neck with her whip handle to knock him out.

All of a sudden she felt the impact of something in her chest and she paused a moment to look down. Someone had shot her! She gasped out a few breaths before she climbed up the wall to the roof quickly. Her breaths came shorter and quicker until she finally escaped the building.

"Wait!" Batman shouted after her but she was already gone, bullet wound and all. "Damn it! I still can't get her!" He growled in frustration and he tied the robbers up.

"We'll get her Terry. We always do." Bruce said over the com-link, "You're done for the night now."

Faye dragged herself behind a dumpster and wheezed out some air from her lungs and then back into them. She pulled off her mask and closed her eyes as tears sprung to her eyes. She was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Mrow." The familiar sound of a cat sounded down the alleyway and the girl raised her head slightly. Her suit wasn't build like Terry's to take gunshots. In fact, it really didn't protect her at all. The entire thing was made out of tight pleather. Her legs were tightly covered up, where as her suit only zipped up halfway up her chest. Since she was well endowed, it showed off a little bit of teasing cleavage. The gunshot had gone completely through her stomach to the other side, blood and stomach acid oozed out of the wound because she didn't have the strength to put pressure on it.

"Sorry kitten, I can't pick you up." The girl murmured before her eyes slid shut and her head lolled off to the side. Patiently the cat sat by her side and Felix trotted up to sit by the tabby's side. After two minutes of silence, the Catwoman's body began to shake and she started to cough harshly. Her chest expanded as she took a deep gasp of air and she coughed a little longer.

"Felix? Did you do it again?" Faye rolled her head to look in the cats' direction and picked her pet up gently. The wound in her stomach was smaller, but it still bled sluggishly down her skin. At least the acid was gone and she wasn't leaking that horrible substance. The cat peered up at his mistress and gave a very human-like shake of his head. She smiled at him and slipped her mask back on. "Then I have 8 lives left, don't I? Let's head home, I have my necklace."

The next morning she placed a gauze pad on with a little mixture to help it heal faster. The wound on her back was the same way, only Felix had to help her put that one on with his paws. She had held it up and he pressed it down seeing as the tape was already on.

"Bruce would kill me if he found out I was a thief." Faye muttered before flopping down on her soft bed. "I honestly can't help myself though. I'm a kleptomaniac. Always have been and always will be. I probably get it from one of my parents." She spoke to Felix as she petted him. He laid across her abdomen since her stomach was in pain. It didn't help that she had to place quick-healing bandages down her left arm from laser-gun grazes. That was on top of all the bruise balm she smothered on her legs and abdomen. She was good and dodged 90 percent of the time, but she needed to make it 100 percent.

Absently she picked a piece of glass out of her palm before scowling and wrapping it up in a bandage. "Oh great, this'll look awesome first day of school." She slid on a pair of tight jeans that flared at the end; they were her favourite style, and a red shirt with only one shoulder holding it up. The other side was cut across the chest in a comfortable pattern. She put on a pair of black skater shoes to finish the outfit off but finally she made the bandage on her hand look like a glove instead of just a wrapping. A thin layer of raspberry lipgloss was applied to her lips and she outlined her blue-grey eyes with black kohl.

"Perfect. Wish me luck Felix!" Faye called out as she left the apartment. In response the cat meowed from his position on her couch just as the door closed.

Once she pulled up to the school and entered it, it was a different story. It seemed about the same size as her one back in San Francisco, and seemed to have all the same skanks and sluts. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the office. Her bag was strapped from one side of her body to the other and was like a fair sized purse when it held everything from her books to medicine for pain.

Faye collected her schedule from the office and started walking to her locker when she bumped into a large chest. "Oomph." She breathed out as she fell backwards from the force of impact.

"Hey, sorry about that." A warm voice enveloped Faye and she looked up from beneath her long black eyelashes to see a hand outstretched to her fallen form. Her glossy lips spread into a smile upon seeing exactly whom she had literally run into. Terry's face was stretched into a grin as he looked down at the girl on the ground.

"My fault." Faye replied as she accepted his hand to pull her up. As he pulled, he tugged a little too hard and she ended up falling into his chest. "Oh!" Her hands landed on his well-muscled chest and her body pressed against his own. "I'm such a klutz today." Her face reddened the same time as Terry's.

"That was my fault." He apologized before releasing her upon hearing the sound of an 'ahem' noise. Faye backed up a couple of steps and folded her arms across her wounded stomach, which Terry had bumped into accidentally.

"Who is this?" A girl with long black hair who was about the same height, appeared behind Terry with her arms folded over her chest. Another girl with bright pink hair and dark skin was not far behind.

"Oh," Terry rubbed the back of his head, "Hey Dana, this is Faye Grayson. Faye, this is Dana Tan. And the girl with the pink hair is Max Gibson." He lowered his eyes to his arm as Dana latched onto him. If she were a cat, Faye mused, she'd be hissing.

"It's nice to meet you both." Faye smiled and adjusted her bag across her chest so that it was behind her more than in front. She looked up at Terry with a questioning look in her eyes and he gave the slightest shake of his head. Somehow he knew she was asking if she had anything to worry about. From just that her shoulders relaxed slightly and her smile became more real. "I didn't know you attended here Terry."

"I thought your uncle told you." Terry shrugged and allowed Dana to continue clinging to his arm. Faye shook her head and glanced down at her schedule, "I have homeroom in 250 first."

Max smiled and walked forward to look over Faye's shoulder, "That's where Terry and I are too. Oh, it's nice to meet you by the way." Faye nodded and looked at Terry and Dana again before giving her attention to Max.

"We should probably head there then?" She asked just as the bell rang for class to start. The girl flinched and covered her ears as the ringing went into straight into her brain. Faye smiled, "Can you two show me where it is?"

Max nodded as she looked at Faye and then her eyebrows shot up, "Did your eyes just…nah never mind." Faye raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl before shrugging and looking at Terry who was getting a good bye kiss from Dana.

"Gross." She muttered in Max's ear, "I just got here and I don't like her."

Max snorted and then covered her mouth with wide eyes, trying not to betray her 'friend' too much. Faye burst out laughing and put an arm around her new friend's shoulders. "Let's get going." The other girl nodded as her laughs escaped from behind her hands.

"So what were you going to say about my eyes Hun?" Faye questioned the other girl as they walked to the other side of the school. Max looked at her friend's face and shook her head with a confused expression.

"I just thought your pupils went like a cat's or something for a split-second there."

"That's crazy man." She tossed her hair back with one hand before fixing her bangs off to one side. "I'm as normal as normal gets." Thank the cat goddess that she was a good liar.

"Really, with a name like Grayson and friends with Terry?"

Faye whirled around and stood with her hands on her hips in front of Maxine. "What's that supposed to mean?" She smiled slightly, guessing that Max was a very bright cookie. Bruce had told her that one of Terry's friends was being his 'Oracle', and that they went to school with him.

"Oh, just that _Richard _'_Dick_' Grayson was Rob-"

"Shhhh!" Faye covered Max's mouth and glared at her with one of her uncle's famous glares. "Do you want the world to find out?!"

"Whoa calm down girl. Look! Your eyes are doing it again!" Max shoved a compact into Faye's face as her eyes fluctuated from normal rounds to the slit pupil of cat's eyes. Faye's face drained of all colour upon seeing it and immediately covered her eyes with her hands.

"Don't tell anyone. Not a soul! Not even Terry!" Faye removed her hands and grabbed Maxine's shoulders tightly, "Please." She mumbled finally.

"No problem girl, you're all good." Max gave the other girl a tight hug before pulling away, "Let's get to class."

"Hey wait up!"

Faye rolled her eyes in Max's direction causing the pink-headed girl to burst out giggling again. "Does he think he's important everyday?"

"Oh you have no idea who he thinks he is." Max laughed as she crossed her arms over her books against her chest. Terry ran until he caught up with the girls, who not surprisingly had kept on walking.

"Hey, slow down!" Terry dropped his arms over Faye's shoulders and smiled down at her while she rolled her eyes at him. She looked at his hand on her opposite shoulder and then at his face with one raised eyebrow.

"And where has that had been lately? Oh yeah, all over whatsherface."

"Dana?" Max supplied with a smile as she tried not to laugh again.

"Yes, her. Move it or lose it pretty boy." Faye tossed her hair and walked faster ahead once Terry had moved his arm. His face fell somewhat and Max laughed at him, "Well? What did you expect Terry? I think she liked you."

Maxine ran forward to catch up with her new best friend and they began to chat about the various superheroes that Faye knew, including her ever so loveable uncle. Terry shoved his hands in his coat pockets and followed after them a couple paces behind.

Once homeroom was over Faye visited her locker again. She punched in the code for it and grabbed out her biology books, when she closed her locker door Terry awaited on the other side. "Why are you so mad? Dana is my girlfriend." He placed his hand on the locker door, cornering Faye between the lockers and his body. "Don't ignore me."

"Whatever McGinnis." Faye retorted before slipping under his arm. Honestly she had no idea why she was acting like a stung animal when it was perfectly fine that he had a girlfriend. It was just her cat side pulling through. She wanted him all to herself to toy with and now his attention would be split. But not for long.

As she approached her bio class her eye got caught on a bright blue dress that only one Dana Tan had been wearing. She smiled and was about to go talk to the other girl when she noticed her kissing someone who definitely was not Terry. "Oooh someone is baad." Faye murmured to herself before she entered her class, she'd tell Terry later.

"So how was your first day?" Max questioned as she leaned against Faye's car. The girl shrugged in response and threw her homework in the backseat.

"Not bad I guess." Faye said as she watched Terry with Dana.

"You're not still upset about Terry not telling you?"

"Nah, more like Dana not telling Terry." She sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she watched Terry come towards her. "I'll catch 'round Maxie. Tell McGinnis that I'll see him later."

Terry watched as Faye speed off in her sleek black car and winced, "What's her problem?" He shoved his hands in his coat pockets and looked down at Maxine who shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea at all. I don't think it's you particularly that made her mad if it makes you feel better." Max patted Terry on the shoulder before she walked back towards the school to head home.


	4. Guy Problems

**Author Note: **Totally posting all the chapters I have done so far. I'm a very impatient person ;P  
Please review and enjoy! Flames are used on Dana.

* * *

**Guy Problems**

"I don't get boys sometimes Felix." Faye huffed as she stroked her cat. Felix raised his head from where he was resting it on her chest and she giggled quietly, "Except for you. I always know what you want." She lifted her cat off of her and placed him on the bed so she could stretch out.

"Time to get the show on the road."

Faye, now dressed as Catwoman, found herself within an expensive store looking at all sorts of things. There were faux fur coats, animals made out of diamonds and other jewels and expensive perfumes. She walked along the many pretty things with her tail trailing behind her. Felix trotted beside her feet as she walked, eyeing the 'just for pets' jewellery. "So when I lose a life, my human qualities get taken over by my feline ones for a little bit. Right?" Catwoman looked down at her companion and he nodded as he jumped onto a glass counter.

She looked down at her outfit that she had fixed before she had come out on the prowl. Instead of it being only one piece, she put a belt on the pants and cut out her midsection to show off her midriff but left the top the exact same long sleeved jacket-like thing with enough of the zipper down to show cleavage.

Felix meowed and pawed at a silver collar with amethyst stones set in it and looked back at his mistress. She chuckled and put it on him, "Looks good handsome. Now we should leave." She grabbed a small bag of jewels and exited from the entrance she had created.

"Can't you stay in for a night?" Batman growled out in his deep voice as he took a swing at her leather-clad form. Catwoman automatically sprung away from the source of danger and turned to look at her attacker. She peered at the Bat from beneath her mask and allowed a smile to spread over her lips.

"What a wonderful surprise. I love my tussles with you dearest Batboy." She grabbed the handle of her whip and cracked it before wrapping it around his form tightly. "Just one peek?" Catwoman began to walk towards him and he started to struggle in his bonds. She gave a cheeky grin and placed her red lipstick covered lips over his masked ones. Batman froze for a minute before the whip slid off of him and she leaned back to place her hands on the ground with her feet in the air. Her legs moved in a flash and had him pinned between them just before she flipped him over.

"You aren't even after the jewels are you? You just want to toy with me!" Batman said as he laid between her knelling legs. She squeezed him tightly and his arms were pined against his sides. A coy smile spread across her lips as she planted another kiss upon his covered ones.

"Tada! Looks like you have a brain after all~." Catwoman laughed before she flipped off of his form. "You can have these." She tossed him the sack containing little bits of not very sparkly jewels. She turned and leapt to another building on all fours. When she landed she straightened up and turned to blow him a kiss goodbye. "Let's head home Felix. I'm tired of this."

When Faye arrived home she looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5 in the morning and groaned. It was a wonder Terry wasn't kicked out of school for falling asleep in class. She pulled off her mask from the front to back before unzipping her suit and stepping out of her boots. "C'mere Felix." She patted the bed next to her and crawled under the sheets before passing out for 3 hours.

"Hey Faye!" Max called out as she ran towards her friend who had just stepped out of her car. She held Faye's purple bag for her as she collected her biology and advanced robotics homework out of her vehicle. "Has Terry told you yet?"

"Told me what?" Faye asked as she closed her car door. It was like those old classic Lamborghini's with the door that slid down. "Do you think I call him or something?"

Max laughed, "I forgot about that. No there is a new thief, apparently dressed as Catwoman." She held her textbooks to her chest and smiled at Faye. "Of course she isn't on the news yet, but I imagine she'll steal something big eventually."

"Oh so you doubt that Batman will stop her?" Faye teased as she opened her bag to place her smaller books in it. She held the bigger textbook in her hand as she closed her car door and locked the vehicle. "Or do you think she's that good?"

"Well she got away from him every time, but she also helped him with some robbers not too long ago." Max turned and began to walk with her friend towards the school. Faye opened the door and held it open for Maxine to go first before she entered it too. "But I think Batman will catch her."

"Batman will catch who?" Terry's voice asked as he approached the two gossiping girls. He wore the usual outfit he had on, brown jacket and all.

"Catwoman." Faye and Max chimed together before looking at each other and giggling. Faye stuck her ID card in her locker and pulled it out to unlock it. She began to put her things in it from her bag and exchange stuff for her class necessities.

"Terry, I, uh, have to tell you som-" Faye began to speak but was interrupted by the annoying voice of one Dana Tan.

"Terry! You said you'd walk me to class." Dana latched onto his arm and smiled up at his confused face. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the two other girls waiting for his response.

"I'll catch you later." Terry forced a smile and allowed Dana to drag him away to her own class. Faye narrowed her eyes and clenched her books tighter to her chest.

"She treats him like an object! Or like…her personal plaything that has to do what ever she says." The black-haired girl sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I shouldn't talk bad about her in front of you. You're her best friend aren't you?" Faye forced a smile and began to walk towards her advanced robotics class.

Max raised her hands, clutching a textbook in one of them, "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I'm starting to get tired of her too though."

Faye whirled around and stopped, placing her hand out for Max to stop as well. Her eyebrows narrowed and she pushed the other girl into a crook in the wall. Footsteps were approaching and they sounded awfully familiar.

"Blaine, stop. That tickles." Dana's voice rang out along with her annoying giggles. Faye's eyes became slits and she turned her head slightly to see whom Dana was with. Not to her surprise, it was with some brown-haired jock.

"What-" Max's voice was cut off as Faye placed her hand over her mouth and shook her head slightly. The two of them waited until the 'couple' had passed by before coming back into full view of the hall. "What was _that_?"

Faye looked in the direction that Dana had walked in and placed her hands on her hips. "_That_ was dearest Dana not being faithful to Terry." She looked at Maxine and rolled her eyes, "I told you so."

"Oh shut up." Max slapped her friend's arm before she hooked it around her own to begin walking to class. "Are you going to tell him or me?" She frowned as the door came into view and entered with Faye behind her.

"When the time is right I guess. Tonight maybe." She took a seat next to the pink-haired girl and flopped her head down on the desk with a sigh. "He'll be heartbroken. As much as I don't like it, he loves her."

"But she doesn't love him." Max stated as she pulled out her homework to hand in. Faye snorted and turned her head on her desk to look at the other girl.

"Obviously." She held out her hand with the disk containing her homework and Maxine accepted as she stood up to go hand them in. When she returned, Faye was still using her arms as a pillow on her desk. "What do I say? I've never had 'normal' friends who had to deal with this sort of thing."

"Tell him the truth."

Faye arrived at Wayne Manor and let herself in with a button that Bruce had given her. She had no idea where Terry lived, so meeting him here was the best bet. She pulled into her uncle's garage and eyed the classic cars that were within it. The girl stepped out and ran a hand over an old Lamborghini Gallardo and sighed. She would have loved to live back in her uncle's time and drive such gorgeous vehicles.

"So many…"

"I was a playboy bachelor, as per orders of Alfred." The voice of Bruce sounded in the garage and she jumped slightly before giving a bright smile to her uncle. "I loved fast cars. You should have seen my Batmobiles." He smiled slightly at the fond memory before Faye came to accept his offered arm like a lady.

"Dad showed me old pictures. You were really handsome uncle. You still are." Faye placed a kiss on his cheek and he gave a chuckle in response. "I just wish that I could go back in time and live how you guys lived. It seems so schway, and exciting. Nowadays everything is high-tech and parties are so different."

Bruce patted his niece's hand before guiding her to the living room. "It was. For the parts that I experienced when I wasn't Batman."

"I would give anything to be apart of the Bat family when my dad was young. Crime was simpler than it is now." She opened the Batcave and walked down with her uncle, leading him to the suits where she released him to eye her father's first suit.

"I can't believe he wore that thing." Faye chuckled before running a hand over Batgirl's suit. She then looked over Dick's first Nightwing outfit and smiled fondly.

"All of the Robins did, for some reason they didn't mind it."

"Oh yeah, there was more after dad…" She then went to look over Bruce's first Batman suit with a smile. She could imagine what a handsome and dangerous her uncle had been.

"What's up?" Terry's voice echoed in the cave and both Grayson and Wayne looked up with smiles on their faces. He looked taken aback for a moment upon seeing Bruce smiling and then gave one of his own smiles.

"Just reminiscing." Faye waved her hand in dismissal before walking over to a table to perch her form on it. She folded her legs over one another and admired her surroundings. "So how's work?" She asked teasingly when her eyes landed on Terry.

"Just great." He groaned as he stretched out behind Bruce. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Faye beckoned him to come to her and he raised an eyebrow before walking over to her. She motioned for him to turn around and the eyebrow stayed raised on his face. Her eyes narrowed in one of her uncle's glares and he raised his hands in surrender before following her command. Suddenly her legs and arms latched onto his form and her head rested on his shoulder. "Better."

"…You just wanted a free piggyback?" Terry asked as he hooked his hands under her legs to support her. Thankfully he was easygoing, she mused to herself before blowing against his bare neck.

"That and I want a free ride upstairs."

"What makes you think I'll do that?" He asked as he began to walk towards his employer. Bruce didn't bother turning around to see what his niece and protégée were doing and merely let a tiny smile slip onto his lips. He knew how Faye could get.

"Cause you have to do what uncle says or you dun get an allowance."

Eventually Faye managed to get Terry up the stairs with her still on his back until she slipped off of him to give him a tight hug from behind. "Terry I know we've only known each other for a short while…"

Terry gave a chuckle, "You've been here for about two weeks, maybe three weeks." Faye slapped him on the shoulder before circling herself around in his arms. "What was that for?" He asked, placing his hands on her waist and raising an eyebrow.

"For interrupting me. What I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted me, was that…" She stopped and bit her lip as she gazed into his ice blue eyes. It wasn't that hard to say, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"That?" Terry prompted as his hands rested on her waist. She looked down at his chest before looking into his eyes. Her breath got caught in her lungs and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she gazed at his face. Terry's face slowly descended and her own rose up as her eyes slid shut along with his. Gently, ever so softly, his lips put pressure down on her raspberry tasting ones. Slowly Faye pulled away from his gentle kisses with clouded blue-grey eyes.

"Terr…" Faye breathed out; she had never had any guy so gentle with her before. Tears pooled in her eyes and slowly dripped down her cheeks. "She doesn't deserve you." She murmured as she looked up at him. "She doesn't."

"Hey, don't cry." He used his hand to wipe away her tears softly and pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry. What's wrong? I'm sorry for kissing you."

Faye smiled and shook her head, "It's not the kiss. I loved the kiss. But Terry, I have something to tell you about Dana…She's cheating on you Terr. Every day I see her with some jock, they kiss or they walk together and she tells him that she loves him."

"You're wrong." He released her waist and pulled back away from her in disbelief. She smiled sadly and used one hand to hold her arm.

"I'm not. I knew you wouldn't believe me, even if you said you would. Maxie saw her too, but she said it would be easier for me to tell you." Faye's tears came steadier and she sunk to her knees as Terry ran away from her and out the mansion door. She finally sighed and picked herself up, wiping her tears away. She knew what would happen and yet she did it anyway.

"What happened?" A cane came into her view and she looked into her uncle's eyes before looking away off to the side. "Where is Terry?"

"He heard some bad news. I don't think Batman will be going anywhere tonight."


	5. The Truth

**Author Note: **I hope that my readers have enjoyed it so far~. I know that I'm really liking just writing it ;D  
Review please! Flames are used for warming my room.

* * *

**The Truth**

Blue-grey eyes gazed over the city from behind a black leather mask and a small meow was heard beside the figure. She absently reached out to stroke the black furball who then began to purr in contentment. Her diamond nails scratched beneath the cat's chin gently before her eyes caught movement of some sort of shadow thing.

"Hell-o. What's that?" Catwoman looked over at Felix who was sitting in content. He looked up at her before back down at the scene and she sighed. "Yeah, yeah I know. Time to save Gotham since Batman can't handle the fricken truth."

She hadn't told her uncle that she'd take his place, but she hadn't said that she wouldn't help in her own suit. With another growl she hoisted herself over the ledge of the building and did a flip down to land on the ground easily. The shadow then disappeared into the bank and she sighed, "This is not going to turn out well."

Catwoman walked as silent as a cat with her whip gripped in her hand. Upon seeing who the shadow was, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Jokerz." She muttered before a fake smile became pasted on her red lips. "Ah, ah, ah. You should always let the lady go first." She purred out from just behind the gang that was made up of two girls and three guys.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" One of the Jokerz raised a gun in her direction and she faked a yawn before grinning and cracking her whip loudly.

"I'd suggest leaving before you get hurt." Catwoman purred. She cracked her whip and latched onto the Joker's wrist that had been pointing a gun at her. With a flick of her wrist he dropped the weapon and fell to the ground. "Any more takers?"

"Get the money!" The leader yelled to the girls as the men charged at her. She sighed and leaped up, spin kicking two of the at once before doing a handstand. The woman pushed her legs out towards the last standing Joker and knocked him over. She then did a handspring away from his form and charged at the girls on all fours. With a loud hissing noise she swiped at them away from the open safe, scratching one on the face with her very sharp diamond claws.

"Owie!" She cried out before landing on her butt. "You'll pay for that kitty cat!" A laser gun fired at Catwoman and she barely had time to dodge it. She leaped to the side with her arms down and rolled before standing up with her hand on her side. The laser scrapped against her side and she titled her head back.

"Bitch." Catwoman hissed out as she snapped her whip in the female Joker's direction. She twirled and caught four of them at once before she stopped. Each member of the gang was on the ground groaning and she smiled, a job well done.

"Freeze!" A very police like voice barked out. She turned around and tied her whip around her waist like her tail once more. Slowly she raised her diamond-clawed fingers in the air with a smile upon her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?" The policeman appeared confused for a moment and she strolled towards him slowly, swaying her slender hips.

"Are you sure you want me to freeze?"

"Stop right there! I said freeze!" He fired off a shot in her direction and the girl merely tilted her body to the side to avoid it. Suddenly she grinned and threw down a small ball that set off freezing cold smoke.

"If that's what you want baby." Catwoman purred within the smoke before she leapt on all fours to climb the building and escape.

The next afternoon Faye laid down on her couch and turned on the TV just as Max walked in. "Hey girl, what's up?" The pink-haired Max plopped herself down on the couch and Faye placed her legs on Max's lap.

"Terry called me a liar and all that fun stuff. Notice how Batman wasn't out last night?" She yawned and scratched beneath her ear as she flipped to the news channel.

"Last night a mysterious woman in what appeared to be a cat suit robbed the Gotham Bank. An eyewitness called her the Catwoman. She eluded the police, but where was our own mysterious vigilante? Batman was nowhere in sight when the crime took place. We can only hope that the police capture this woman before she robs anymore."

Faye scowled at the television and tossed the remote to Max. "That's so not what happ..ened" She trailed off and looked at her friend who raised her eyebrow in question. In return she raised her hands with a sigh. "Okay, okay, fine. You got me."

"Why am I not surprised? You're always tired like Terry; even though at least you get your homework done. Does Terr know yet?" Max patted her legs and the girl stood up to show her friend her sparkly collection.

She reached under her bed and punched in the code for the suitcase holding her jewels. "Nah. He's Batman. He'd turn me in." Faye opened the case and held it out for Max to look over them. She whistled before running her fingers over the necklaces.

"Busy girl. They are all so pretty." She looked up at Faye who shrugged and folded her arms over her chest. "What are you going to do with them?"

"No idea. I'm a klepto. I steal for fun and I don't plan ahead. I'll probably drop them off at the police station one day." The girl picked up her cat and held him in one arm to stroke his head with her free hand. "This is Felix by the way. He saved my life when I was little."

"So what did happen last night then?" Max said as she tried on one of the emerald necklaces. She got up and modeled in the full body mirror along Faye's wall. The other girl made a face and set Felix on her shoulder where he sat and purred.

"I was doing Terry's job, seeing as he was being too emotional. It was a gang of Jokerz trying to rob the bank. I stopped them but the police showed up and assumed I was the one doing the robbing. As fun as robbing is, I know that I need to use my eight last lives to do good." Felix purred louder on Faye's shoulder when she admitted to wanting to do the right thing before flopping on the couch.

Max returned the necklace to the case but Faye waved it off. "Keep it, if you like. Pretend I'm your sugar momma. Last chance to get free jewels." Max hesitated and held the sparkling emeralds up to the light before sighing and putting them back.

"Terry would kill me if he found out."

"Don't let him. Do something bad for once chika." Faye laughed as she reclined her couch seat back and closed her eyes. "Trust me. They won't miss it. I'm keeping at least one for myself…If it makes you feel better I'll place some creds in the case to make up for it. Uncle gives me lots of allowance." She reached for her purse, which was too far out of her reach and groaned, too sore to stand up. Felix leapt off of Faye and pulled her purse down to open on the ground where he wiggled in and grabbed her wallet out of it in his teeth. "Come here pretty kitty." Faye cooed as Felix jumped onto the couch and dropped it for her. She opened it and pulled forty thousand creds out to drop in the case. "That should cover the emerald one and the ruby one." Not hearing anything come from Max she raised her tired eyes to look at her friend, "Something wrong?"

Max pointed at Felix, "He fetched your creds for you…that's a smart cat. And forty i_thousand_/i? Man your uncle is generous." She reattached the necklace around her neck and Faye relaxed back on the couch.

"I know. Do you think you can grab the first aid kit for me? It's beside my bed in the back."

"Sure."

When Maxine returned, she lifted her shirt and winced at the nasty cut. Because it was from a laser it had both cut her and burned the skin around the cut, creating a large bruising area. "That looks painful." Max knelled down to begin cleaning the wound before fetching a needle and sterile thread. Faye hissed as the liquid cleaned her wound out, showing her cat-like fangs in the process.

"Oh yeah." Max slapped her forehead before standing up and becoming as serious as she could get. "I was going to ask you, did you splice? It's wrong to mess with your genes like that!"

"Hey, calm down." Faye hissed out from between clenched teeth. "I haven't ever spliced. Never needed to. No, it's some magic crap that Felix and his friends did to me. You can't tell a soul. Only the Catwomen are supposed to know." Her pain cleared enough to talk but when she opened her eyes they were slits again.

"Oh, alright then." Max knelled back down with the needle in hand and a worried look on her face. "Explain it to me then. When I'm done stitching anyway."

Faye squeezed her eyes shut tight and gripped her couch tightly with both hands as her best friend stitched up her side before throwing a gauze pad on it. Finally she breathed out a deep breath and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Where did you learn to stitch?" She murmured as Max packed her first aid kit back up.

"Med class. I took it as an elective to fill my schedule one year." She brushed off her pants before she sat next to Faye on the couch. "So?"

"When I was a little girl, I was kidnapped from my bed by Slade, my dad's archenemy. I was so little at the time that I didn't know what was going on, I was about eight years old and my ideals of the world were that the bad guys always got caught. My parents were superheroes and so were the rest of my family. Slade told me that he had rescued me from them, that they were the ones who had kidnapped me from one of his friends. I didn't believe him until he showed me a picture of a woman that looked like me.

It was my birth mother. She was a villain and I had never been told that. Apparently she was the daughter of Selina Kyle, the former Catwoman. However, she took on a different identity, the Tigress or something like that. Slade told me that my parents were bad and that he wanted to help me find who I really was. Of course I didn't believe that part, I had seen my parents help people many, many times. It was only a little while later that I tried to escape. By accident, not knowing his own strength on an eight-year-old girl, Slade ended up killing me at some point in time. He was so upset that he didn't know what to do and left me in the alley."

Faye yawned and stretched out, wincing as her new stitches pulled in her burned skin. She looked over at Max who was entranced by her story and smiled slightly. She got up and walked to her mini-fridge to grab a bottle of water before sitting back down and finishing her story.

"So anyway, here I was all dead in the alley when a bunch of cats come up and do some weird magic and I woke up crying. When I looked around, about 20 shadows of cats were disappearing and there was one small black and silver furball sitting next to my head. I immediately picked him up and adopted him right then and there as my own. For some reason, I went back to Slade who was terrified of me. He believed me to be a ghost.

Not long after, the Teen Titans, led by my adoptive dad, came and saved me. I've lived with that information for my entire life and never told my parents once. I lost another life about a week ago, so now I have eight."

Max had grabbed a bottle of fizz from the fridge during Faye's story and was now shaking it back and forth slowly as she thought. "That's some story." She finally said with a smile as she scooted towards Faye and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Faye leaned her head on her pink-haired friend's shoulder with a smile on her lips.

"Thanks Hun. Wanna go grab a bite to eat? On me."

"-and then Kid Flash ended up running straight into a wall." Faye giggled at the memory and Maxine joined in her laughter. Then as if a cold wave had washed over her a deep voice spoke from beside their table.

"Can I talk to Faye alone? Please Max." Terry had his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes had slight bags beneath them, otherwise he looked just fine.

"Uh, sure. Call me, Faye." Max waved as she walked away and her friend waved back before Terry sat down across from her. Faye placed her chin on her closed fist, supported by her elbow on the table.

"Gonna yell at me again?" She asked in a bored tone, stirring the straw in her coffee. Terry shook his head and ordered a coffee from the waitress before placing his hands on the table and reaching for hers. Reflexively she flinched and pulled away, but upon seeing the pleading look in his face she tentatively placed her hand in his bigger one. He closed his hand around hers gently and looked in her face before looking out of the window.

"I broke up with Dana. She admitted to the cheating and suggested that we split. I couldn't understand why she would do such a thing. Dana had been a sweet girl who was always trying to be understanding and help me out." Terry looked at Faye and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I guess all my excuses and missed dates made her snap. I can't help who I am though."

Faye squeezed Terry's hand as he drank from his coffee and relaxed a little bit. "So what now?" She questioned as she paid for Max's bill, her own and Terry's with a credit card in the table. "Are you going to work tonight?"

Terry nodded in response before sliding out of the booth he was in. He offered his hand out for Faye to take and she did so with a smile. "Let's head to the old man's place. I walked here."

"I drove," Faye retorted, "I'm lazy. Sue me."

The pair of teens showed up at the manor not too long after exiting the café and entered the house. "I'll let you get your yelling before I come down," Faye promised as Terry pulled the lever on the grandfather clock.

"Thanks for the support."

Faye whistled for Ace and let him run outside to do his business. While she leaned in the open doorway, two strong arms wrapped around her form in a comforting way and she relaxed into them. "Is this for you or for me?" She asked as Terry leaned down to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Can it be a little of both?" He asked in a tired voice, closing his eyes in the process.

"It can be what ever you want it to be. I won't be your rebound though." Faye turned and wrapped her arms around Terry, understanding that he just needed to hug someone. She then released him to play tug-o-war with Ace who had brought his favourite rope toy.

"I gotta suit up." He watched her play with the dog a little longer before she released the rope and straightened up, tucking a piece of black hair out of the way. Going against her better judgement she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly she pressed her lips to his before pulling just her head back as his arms encircled her waist.

"Go. But here's a piece of advice; don't take anything for face value. The book is not like the cover." With that said, she left his grasp and walked to the garage to head home. Terry stood in the door for a moment longer, thinking, before he turned to go down to the Batcave.

Faye, on the other hand, was zipping on her suit the moment she got home. It was time to make amends and give back what she stole and the payment for what she kept. She grabbed the suitcase and scribbled a quick note to paste on top of it with the code and a sorry. She tied her whip around her waist and applied her lipstick before grabbing Felix and helping him outside.

"Let's go sweetie." She purred out in her Catwoman voice, a mixture of her own and something a little sexier and darker. Much like how Terry made his voice deeper and more frightening as Batman. Traveling how she usually did, only on two legs instead of all four, she made it to the police tower and began her climb to Barbara Gordon's office. There was no point in hiding anything from that old woman; she would always catch on.

Catwoman placed one diamond nail against the window and then paused. She supposed that the commissioner wouldn't be too pleased if she had to replace a window and instead climbed a little higher to a vent. She slipped through it and crawled to where her office was located.

"I'll see you later." Barbara dismissed one of the policemen and then Catwoman dropped down and out of it. Immediately the woman stood up with her gun out, "Who are you?"

The girl sighed and threw the suitcase down on the table. The only thing showing was the number pad and the key to open it. "That's for you. Don't make me regret bringing it in. And I never stole from the bank, I stopped the Jokerz from robbing it blind." She rolled her eyes and walked back to the vent to jump back up when she was stopped.

"Wait. Where did you ever hear about Catwoman? Why are you playing her?" Barbara had a thing against Selina Kyle, Faye could tell. She sighed and walked back to the desk of the commissioner before looking straight into the hardened woman's eyes.

"Because Batgirl, I like old things."

"Who told you that?" She raised her gun again in a threatening gesture before the Catwoman used her whip to yank it out of her hands.

"I have a thing against guns, don't mind me," she discarded it against the wall and looked for cameras before pulling off her mask, holding it in her hand. "I imagine dad told you who I am."

"You're Dick's daughter." Barbara sat down in her chair heavily with a sigh, "It's bad enough that the kid goes and becomes Batman, but now you've become Catwoman."

"She was my grandma. No one else but you and a friend know this now. I trust you to keep my secret. I will swear to not steal even a single candy bar if you swear to leave me be." Faye placed her hands on Barbara's desk with a determined look on her face. "You need all the help you can get. I can do this. I don't mind if the police chase me or whatever, but I can't get arrested and I can't have my identity revealed. It would destroy every superhero in the world."

Barbara looked up at the young woman with a glare set on her face, "You're blackmailing me. You knew that you could get away with things here because of my secrets and everyone else's." Faye smiled at this and spread her hands in a "who knows" gesture before bowing and placing her mask back on.

"I'll follow the rules. You're still my one of my favourite aunts. No matter how long you try to arrest me." Having said her part, Catwoman jumped back up with an unhuman ease and grace into the vent.

Catwoman found herself, and Felix, standing on a roof overlooking an on-going Jokerz attack. As her hips swayed back and forth, her whip-tail did as well. It wasn't that she didn't want to help, but that she already had one obvious wound and didn't need more stitches just yet. It also didn't help that the gang was a very large one, at least 8 members.

"Are you just going to watch?" The oh-so familiar voice of one Batman asked right beside her. She looked up at him with regret in her eyes and then down at the fight.

"I would, but I'm injured from that bank robbery that I stopped. My suit is old fashioned, nothing like your high-tech. What ever I do, I do it with my own skills and cunning," She sighed and picked up Felix from the ground to hug him gently, "Head home kitten, I should be fine. Your friends will find me if I turn out bad." Felix looked up at his mistress with his all-knowing eyes before leaping out of her grip to run in the direction of where ever he usually went.

"Why do you do it like that?" Batman inquired as he looked down at the wounded Catwoman. She smiled up at him with genuine glee in her eyes.

"I like the old ways." Catwoman then leapt off of the building and used a somersault and her whip to land safely on the ground before immediately launching an attack at the closest Joker.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Batman asked Bruce through their com-link. However, the old man didn't answer him and merely stayed silent. "Okay, I'll go help." He opened his wings and leapt down to glide safely on the ground before doing a spin kick into the nearest Joker.

Back in the Batcave, Bruce was having a difficult time trying to understand why his niece would have chosen to become Catwoman. He sighed and looked down at his faithful dog, Ace, who lifting his head to give a bark.

"You always accepted her, even though she was more feline than canine."

But back on the streets, Catwoman was saving Batman's life multiple times for him. She laughed as her whip cracked and snapped, throwing Jokerz all over the place. A well-placed kick to one's throat had him out cold instead of taking swings behind her back. However, even as she saved his life, he saved her own.

"Ahh!" She screamed as one Joker electrocuted her with a taser. As soon as the pain had started, it was over as Batman kicked him out of the way. Soon enough all of the Jokerz were on the ground groaning or passed out.

"Here." Batman tossed the Cat some cords and she nodded before starting to tie each and every Joker up. When they were individually tied, she borrowed one of their own chains and hooked them all up to it and then tied them to a pole.

"Batman saved me! He tied all of the Jokerz up and they are waiting for you between 6th and 7th, by the museum!" Catwoman placed her cell phone by her ear and faked a higher voice that seemed entirely grateful before she hung up. When she slipped it down her shirt, Batman's eyebrow rose high on his mask. Her face lightened up and a giggle escaped her, "I love how even with that cowl on, your eyes widen or narrow and show expression."

She tied her whip to her waist in a loop instead of her tail and approached the Batman seductively. "I've got a secret and you do too. Wanna swap?" She purred out as she backed him into a building. He let out a soft "oof" noise and she hooked some of her nails under his cowl before lifting it up slowly. Batman began to struggle as she used all of her inhuman strength to hold him still. "Don't struggle, I won't show your entire face." Catwoman murmured before slipping her red lips against his revealed ones. He relaxed entirely and placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her own around his neck.

Catwoman deepened the kiss, tilting her head slightly to give him better access and he took it. His tongue roughly pushed past her lips to roam the cavern of her mouth before she took control and pushed him out with her own. Even with her boots on she was still almost 3 and a half inches shorter and so she raised herself up on her tippytoes to press harder against his mouth. Thankfully her lipstick tasted like raspberry and he eventually caught on. Batman pushed her away a step and her lip jutted out in a pout even though he didn't bother to fix his mask.

"Why?" His arms folded over his chest and a smile spread across her swollen lips. Her arms stretched to the sky as she let her shoulders pop but the winced as her stitches slipped.

"It was fun. What use is extra capabilities when you don't get out and use them?" She pulled off her cat-like cowl and shook out her long hair that had been pinned up. "You don't understand. I'm sure uncle does. Whither you like it or not, I'm out here for good. It'll be the Cat and the Bat again." Faye walked to meet Terry in the shadows and placed her hands on his chest gently. "Please try to understand."

"I do, I mean I'm trying to. Why did you steal all that stuff? Why couldn't you get the old man to let you be Batgirl instead of this? Or come up with a new superhero?" Terry wrapped his arms around her waist against his better judgement, seeing as she seemed so vulnerable without her mask. "Why didn't you tell i_me_/i?"

"I tried! Things either came up or you didn't pay attention. Anyway, I've always been a bit of a kleptomaniac and Batgirl was so lame. I'm not a Bat; I'm a Cat. Even have the nine lives and everything to go with it. Catwoman seemed reasonable because she was…" Faye hesitated, not willing to go on with her story. Instead she looked up into Terry's eyes and pulled off his cowl fully so that Bruce wouldn't hear her. "She was my grandma. Now that's me, you, Max and Barbara who know. I'm not sure when I'll tell uncle." She handed him back his cowl and he slipped it on fully before helping her with her own.

"You really think you have nine lives?" He asked now in his Batman voice and she smiled and began using her Catwoman tones.

"Oh love, you have no idea. That night I got shot, do you remember? I died. And now there's eight." Catwoman sprung up the wall beside him and began to climb with her diamond nails and natural climbing capabilities whereas he just flew up.

"Do you want a ride back?" Batman asked as he pressed a button on the tool belt around his waist. She hesitated for a moment before nodding and waiting for the 'Batmobile' to show up. With a smile she allowed him to grab onto her as his wings spread and he flew up into the hole that was created in the center. It closed when they entered and she made herself as little as possible in the back of him. His eyebrow rose when he saw that she had somehow made herself quite comfortable. "How do you do that?"

"There are a lot of things that I can do." She purred before he shook his head and sped home.


	6. Among Explanations

**Author's Note: **Please forgive my lack of updating, I've been so stressed out lately that I haven't had very much inspiration to write anything. I am going to do my very best to update at least once a week, most likely on weekends, if I can find some sort of villian or plotline in this. I can't remember what I was going to do with it T.T

Thank you to all my reviewers, people who have favourited this story and me myself because of this story.

**VoidMaster **- Thank you for your support, I really hope that I make this as interesting as you have found it so far.

**Mitchi-chan **- It really means a lot to hear that! I am doing my best to make it the least cliché as possible.

**Joseph Santiago** - Thank you.

This chapter might be a little shorter than the others, please forgive!

* * *

**Among Explanations**

When they arrived in the Batcave, Terry jumped out first and then held a hand out for Faye to take. She uncurled herself from the back and accepted it, pulling herself out in into his arms once again. As her mask came off, her uncle's frown deepened.

"I heard. You don't have to explain. I still don't understand why not Batgirl or your own self?" Bruce looked betrayed at seeing his niece bring up old memories that were painful for him. She shook her head and perched herself on a table, placing her whip on the counter next to her.

"I had to uncle. The cat law requires it."

"What are you talking about?" He thumped his cane on the ground and she winced, squeezing her eyes together before peeking over at him. As if buying time, she removed her diamond claw gloves and placed them next to her on top of her whip.

"Dad thought he had saved me in one piece. I never told him what happened while I was with Slade." Faye looked directly at her uncle, not once giving into his glares.

"Who's Slade?" Terry asked as he removed his cowl with a yawn. He leaned against the computer next to Bruce as Faye explained.

"Her dad's archenemy. So?" Bruce looked at Faye to continue and she leaned back on the table.

"It's simple. When Slade had me kidnapped, I was killed. I died that night uncle." She waited for their outraged and freaked out reactions to simmer down before she continued on with the story that she had told Maxine. "I received multiple things that night. I learned whom my birth mother was and I was brought back to life. All Catwomen are required to take up the mantle when they are revived. I was never told this, I just inherited it along with the abilities."

"What kinds of things?" Terry asked out of pure curiosity and was rewarded with a fanged grin from Faye.

"Not my teeth, paid for those. I have better hearing, sight, smell. An unnatural ability to fit myself into a space that should be too small for my form, better fighting skills and faster reflexes. I think that the running on all fours thing is a little too far, but it just feels more comfortable and I move a lot quicker." She winced as her burn/cut wound began to bleed sluggishly down her side and looked for something to stop it. A cloth was held out for her and she mumbled a thank you to her uncle before pressing it to the wound.

"When did that happen?" He questioned.

"During that bank robbery I was accused of. I didn't touch a single cred. I stopped a gang of Jokerz but I got shot in the process. I'll stitch it up again later." Instead of listening to her, her uncle motioned for Terry to get the first aid kit. He pulled a chair up to her and dabbed at the wound with the cloth she had been using.

"So how many lives left now?" He asked, not looking directly at her face. He knew at least one had to be gone already, seeing as she had been shot in the stomach. Faye hesitated; she had originally planned to tell him later and not tonight.

"Eight. Better than gran-…Bruce, Selina was my grandma."

"I know. I figured it out on my own. While your parents wanted you to be safe as a child, I looked up your birth mother and found out."

"Huh," Faye gave a slight chuckle, "So you've always known. I want you to know then that it's not just my family that gets this gift. My birth mother was the Tigress, yet she had only one life." She groaned as Bruce forced her to lie down for her stitches as Terry returned.

Bruce threaded the needle and started to work as Faye gripped Terry's hand. She gasped and bit down on bar that they had just for this sort of thing. Finally she released the bar to look up at Terry. "Do you know where my cat is? He's never far, no matter what I tell him."

Suddenly the sound of a meowing echoed and Ace, who had left without anyone noticing, entered with a furball in his mouth. He was gentle as he set down Felix on the table. With a large dog grin he received pats from Faye before she cuddled Felix up to her. "This is the cat that, I suppose, will live as long as I do." She stroked his fur and he began to purr in her lap, as the two men looked him over.

"Black with silver spots, very schway."

"Look at his eyes." Bruce said, tilting the cat's chin up for Terry to look at and he grinned. The cat playfully pawed at Bruce's wrinkled hand and he absently patted it on the head. "Reminds me of Selina's cat."

"Now that is ultra schway."

"That's just it uncle," Faye began to speak as she cuddled Felix up to her, "I'm not sure if Felix is the same cat, but every Catwoman has one just like him. Except for a few cases when it was a cat named Midnight or Pounce, still an Egyptian Mau, but a different colour."

Felix gave a soft meow and pawed at her suit as he looked up at her. She grimaced when she caught onto what he was trying to tell her and shook her head. "No Felix. I'm fine." Terry looked up from studying the ground with a raised eyebrow.

"You understand him?" Faye smiled at the teenage boy who was still in his Batman suit but without his cowl.

"A bit. He usually makes his point clear somehow."

"What does he want?" Terry scooted closer to the girl and began to pet Felix's soft fur gently. It was amazing how the cat never got dirty; she never had to give him a bath.

Faye blushed and looked at her lap before looking up at her uncle with a tiny smile. "He wants uncle to help me make a new suit, one better fitted for this era of technology." His blue eyes flashed for a moment with regret and disapproval before he shook his head slowly.

"No. I won't let you endanger yourself any further. What would your parents say?"

Bruce turned and walked back to his computer where he sat and began to type something or another. Faye rolled her eyes as she slipped off of the table to walk over to her uncle in her pleather outfit. "Dad would agree that I need all the help I can get. He doesn't want me to be a hero, but he always told me that it was my choice."

"It is out of the question. Do not argue with me Fayelin."

Faye narrowed her eyes at her uncle before sliding her gloves and cowl back on. She wrapped her whip in a coil on her side and dropped to all fours to race up the stairs with her speed. Felix was not far behind.

"Faye wait!" Terry called, reaching one black glove covered hand out to her retreating form. He folded his arms over his chest and looked at Bruce, "Why won't you let her?"

"I don't want this life for her." He stated simply before going silent as Terry slipped his cowl on and raced up the stairs after her. But not before saying one last thing.

"It's too late for that."

Faye slid one diamond-covered claw into the garage lock to pick it. She strode into the massive collection and hopped onto a black motorcycle. The door opened for her as she sped out just as Terry reached the door in time to watch her speed out of the gates.

The girl growled in frustration and threw her cowl at the closet door as she entered her apartment through the window. "I can't believe…even after I proved myself." She rubbed her temples with her gloved fingers before beginning to strip. Once her pleather suit was removed, she threw on a long button-up shirt before throwing herself at the couch. "If uncle won't help me, I'll do it myself."

She glanced at the clock and groaned before passing out with an arm over her eyes. Felix jumped up beside her from the window and curled up in a ball as he fell asleep as well.

The next morning Faye decided to play hooky from school, seeing as she needed a break from everything. It didn't even matter because her parents were traveling from San Francisco to Jump City constantly to help out the new Teen Titans and they knew that she was a 4.0 student, no matter what her nightly activities were.

She sat curled up on her couch in the outfit she had fallen asleep in with a sketchbook resting on her lap. Carefully her slender fingers danced across the paper, drawing out the basis of her outfit and adding tiny details that she wanted to include. These included a com-link in the ear of her cowl and a mic as well as some of the gear that she knew was included in the Bat suit. Her lips pursed and the telltale lines of a frown creased her forehead. There were only two people that she fully trusted to help her with this, besides those in the Justice League.

One of them had already denied her. And the other, oh he had helped to start with.


End file.
